Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to an eyewear display, and more specifically, to an eyewear display system that provides enhanced vision.
Background
Various eyewear displays that utilize pico projectors using LCOS (liquid crystal on silicon) display panels are available. These eyewear displays are also known as near eye displays or near to eye displays. Eyewear displays may be utilized for displaying interactive computer displays that can be seen by the user simultaneously while the user sees the view around him. The user may use his or her voice or other means to control the interactive display as well as other connected devices. For example, a user may operate his or her mobile phone that is connected to the eyewear display without using his or her hands and without have to look away from the surrounding view through the eyewear.
An eyewear display is also known as a HMD, which stands for head mounted display or helmet mounted display. Traditionally, the user will see the view displayed on the goggle of the HMD in a single non-stereoscopic scene or in a stereoscopic scene, but the display is not transparent type. The single display HMDs are mostly used in military operation, for example displaying an IR scene for an eye, while the other eye can see the ambient view. The stereoscopic HMDs have been successfully developed and used in military and medical trainings as well as game applications.
A growing number of people have poor vision that can no longer be improved with conventional corrective lenses, surgery or medical treatment. The number of Americans affected by age-related eye diseases is currently expected to double from 12 million to 24 million by 2020. Patients of all ages require low vision aids in order to sustain their active lifestyle, and high quality of life.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.